


Somniar

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan [51]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Lost Love, Singing, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isii soothes Solas's bad dreams with a lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somniar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lullaby _Mar Da’len Somniar_ from _The Seer’s Yarn_.

Isii cradled his head in her lap, her fingers running slowly over his scalp. Solas smiled softly, eyes closed, letting himself relax under the light pressure of her touch. He’d missed this.

“Still can’t sleep?” she murmured. He hummed in agreement. “Bad dreams?”

“Most of them are, yes.” 

She leaned down, pressing gentle kisses against his brow as he let out a slow sigh. “I could sing you to sleep.”

He chuckled, opening his eyes to peer up at her. “What? Like I am some child who needs soothing? I have other means of walking the Fade, vhenan.”

“Indulge me, then?” she whispered. 

He studied her face in the dim light. Her hair caught the moon’s rays as it draped over her side, falling down onto his chest. The night cast sharp shadows over her features, yet they were not so obscured that he could not see her. His mind filled in every detail that his eyes could not capture - the loving warmth of her smile, the way her eyes creased as she peered down at him. He grinned, nodding. “There is very little I would deny you, vhenan.”

Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper as she sang, her words interrupted by kisses that she pressed against his brow, his cheek, ghosting over his lips.

_Elgara vallas, ma vhenan._  
_Melava somniar._  
_Mala taren aravas,_  
_Ara ma’desen melar._

_Sun sets, my love._  
_Time to dream._  
_Your mind journeys,_  
_But I will hold you here._

His smile spread as he took her hand from the side of his head, bringing it down to his lips, murmuring the next verse.

_Iras ma ghilas, ma vhenan._  
_Ara ma’nedan ashir?_  
_Dirthara lothlenan’as_  
_Bal emma mala dir._

_Where will you go, my love,_  
_Lost to me in sleep?_  
_Seek truth in a forgotten land_  
_Deep within your heart._

“You know a Dalish lullaby?”

“As I have told you before, sa’lath,” he murmured, “many of the things you hold dear are much older than you are aware.”

She grinned down at him, curling her body over his until he was embraced by her, her lips on his skin once more. She sang quietly, her breath hot against his ear as he let his eyes slip closed again.

_Tel’enfenim, ma vhenan_  
_Irassal ma ghilas,_  
_Ma garas mir renan-_  
_Ara ma’athlan vhenas_  
_Ara ma’athlan vhenas._

_Never fear, my love_  
_Wherever you shall go,_  
_Follow my voice-_  
_I will call you home._  
_I will call you home._

He could feel the Fade shifting even as he pulled against it, struggling against the tide. He wanted to linger here.  _Just a moment longer. Let me lie to myself once more._  Even so, he could feel his eyes opening, the warmth of her body gone, replaced by the feeling of cold damp grass beneath him. The field lay bare, empty, his campfire long extinguished. The cold tore at him and he shivered, pulling his meager blanket tighter against his form. 

Solas rolled onto his back, staring up at the moon. The People were more important than his own happiness. He knew that they were, yet even so he longed to see her again. He felt her absence like a hole in his chest, his body incomplete and half-formed. He closed his eyes and he could almost see her face again, muttering quietly to himself.

“Ir abelas. Myan lathbora viran nadas. Lanastas em.”

_I am sorry. I must follow the path of lost love. Forgive me._


End file.
